KOKORO KARA AISURU
by kirameku-14
Summary: Lee Hyukjae si anti sosial dan Lee Donghae si cassanova. Bertemu. Dan bagaimanakah kisah mereka? -Sedikitnya, sebagian dari masa lalu mulai diceritakan kembali, bagaimanakah sikap untuk menanggapinya?- Just Read if you wanna.
1. Chapter 1

Tubuh nan ringkih itu makin meringkuk ke dalam dekapan hangat selubung mimpi. Dia sangat mengetahui sudah berapa lama ia seperti ini, menutup diri dari dunia luar, tidak bersosialisasi dengan siapapun termasuk keluarganya, dan tidak pernah melangkahkan kakinya selangkahpun dari zona amannya. Membuat wajahnya yang manis itu tidak diketahui lagi bagaimana rupanya. Sungguh, ini bukan maunya, namun itu semua terjadi begitu saja. Iapun sangat tidak menginginkan ini, ia hanya merasa ia sudah tak pantas lagi mendapat tatapan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Terlebih, tatapan meremehkan yang seakan-akan menghancurkannya dan tertawa di atas itu semua.

.

.

.

**Pair :**

**HaeHyuk.**

**.**

**Genre :**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort and maybe a little bit of fluffy **

**.**

**Rate :**

**T+**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Mereka ya milik mereka sendiri, saat ini bernaung di bawah SMent dan member dari Super Junior.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Boys Love, DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ.**

**.**

.

.

**^^KOKORO KARA AISURU by KIM KEYRA^^**

**Just enjoy this fict.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

^Normal POV^

.

.

"Suamiku, ini sudah satu tahun lamanya anak itu mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Sungguh aku merindukan senyuman hangat anak itu, aku merindukan anak bungsu kita." Kembali, curahan hati seorang ibu yang merasakan kerinduan akan anaknya yang telah lama mengurung diri itu terdengar malam itu kala hujan membasahi bumi matahari terbit itu.

"Aku mengerti istriku, saat anak kita sudah kembali menjadi dirinya seperti biasa, aku berjanji padamu akan membawa keluarga kita kembali ke Korea. Aku sangat rindu keramaian yang dibuat kedua putra-putri kita. Ternyata memang salah keputusanku dulu untuk membawa kalian ke tempat ini, maafkan aku istriku, maafkan suamimu yang bersalah ini."

Dan kembali, lirihan tangisan pilu terdengar malam itu. Membuat putri sulung keluarga itupun menangis dan memikirkan adiknya yang tak kunjung selesai menjalankan kegiatan _hikikomori_nya. Kegiatan sialan yang membuat adiknya mengurung diri selama setahun di kamarnya, tidak berinteraksi dengan keluarganya dan tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya.

Selama setahun ini ia sudah menyelidiki apa yang membuat adiknya sampai _down_ seperti ini. Jikalau pelajar-pelajar di tempatnya tinggal melakukan hal yang serupa seperti adikknya pastilah mempunyai sebab-sebab tersendiri. Dan semua itu tak lebih dari ajaran _kyoiku-mama _negara ini. Dan, mereka sebagai pendatang di negara ini tak mungkin mengikuti ajaran tersebut. Kedua orang tuanya tak pernah menuntut mereka dalam hal pendidikan, kedua orang tua mereka sangat menghargai kemampuan mereka karena mereka berdua selalu belajar semaksimal mungkin dan jika nilai mereka tidak memuaskanpun kedua orang tua mereka tak pernah menampakkan kekecewaannya, hal ini tak lebih karena kedua orang tua mereka tahu berapa besar perjuangan anak-anaknya.

Lantas? Apa penyebab adiknya sampai seperti itu? _Bullying_ kah yang membuat adiknya sampai seperti ini? _Hell yeah_! Penyelidikannya terhenti sampai di sana, pihak sekolah benar-benar menutup rapat semua informasi itu.

Saat kedua kakinya berhenti di depan pintu kamar adiknya, ia tercengang. Ya, sangat tercengang ketika ia melihat sosok itu, sosok adik yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Sora-_noona_, aku merindukannmu…" gumaman suara lirih yang sudah lama tak ia dengar. Dan dengan segenap hatinya, Lee Sora melangkahkan kakinya untuk memeluk adik laki-laki satu-satunya itu.

"_Noona_ juga merindukanmu Eunhyuk-_ah_!" Pelukan erat nan sarat kerinduan. Begitu pun saat orang tua mereka mengetahui bahwa si bungsu telah kembali ke kehidupan mereka akibat teriakan senang sang kakak yang memanggil kedua orang tuanya untuk memberitahukan bahwa adiknya itu sudah bisa mereka lihat kembali.

.

.

Dua tahun setelah malam yang penuh air mata kerinduan itu, kini sosok Eunhyuk sangat terkenal di sekolahnya saat ini.

Ia adalah seorang senior yang sangat dikenal akan keramahannya. Senior yang sangat disayangi juniornya dan senior yang mengharumkan nama sekolah mereka dengan keahliannya dalam menari. Sungguh kejadian menyebalkan setahun penuh itu seperti tak pernah ia alami.

.

.

.

"Ya! Anak baru! Lama sekali kau!" sebuah gertakan terdengar dari sebuah lorong kecil yang terletak antara dua buah bangunan.

"Cih, hanya membeli itu saja lama sekali, dasar lamban." Sebuah gerutuan kembali terdengar.

"Aku 'kan sudah membelikannya, sekarang biarkan aku kembali kelas. Dan jika kalian butuh apa-apa, usahakan sendiri untuk diri kalian sendiri. _Arrata?_" kali ini sebuah suara tenang dan lembut yang terdengar.

"Heh? Kau mau main-main dengan kami huh?"

"Aku memang sedang bermain dengan kalian, _tsk_, kenapa di sekolah yang bagus seperti ini masih saja ada makhluk-makhluk tak berguna macam kalian yang hanya mengganggu pemandangan saja bisanya." Sebuah ucapan yang santai namun mengakibatkan sebuah baku hantam antara dua pihak yang berjibaku itu.

.

.

.

"Cih, aku berdarah." Pemuda tadi, ia menyeka darah yang keluar dari pelipis matanya.

"Pakai ini." Sebuah tangan yang memegang handuk kecil serta sebuah plester

"Hum?" dan pemuda itu hanya bisa memandang bingung kearah pemuda dihadapannya yang sangat manis menurutnya.

"Sudah, pakai saja." Meletakkan kedua benda itu di tangan sang pemuda yang terluka dan segera berlalu dari tempat itu meninggalkan pemuda yang terluka dengan tampang bingungnya.

"Huh, Lee Donghae yang malang, pemuda manis seperti itu saja tak sempat kau ajak kenalan." Gerutuan kecil mengalun dari bibirnya sembari menyeka darah yang mengalir dari pelipis matanya. "Sakit juga…" ia mengernyit kesakitan saat tangannya lumayan kasar menyeka darah yang menodai wajah sempurnanya.

"Ya! Wajah ikan! Kemana saja kau!" dari arah depan datang seorang pemuda yang berseragam sama dengan pemuda yang terluka itu.

"Ya! Bocah setan, aku ini _hyung_mu! Hormati aku sedikit saja bisa tidak sih?" si pemuda ikan yang terluka itu menggeram marah akan tindakan bocah setan seperti apa yang disebutnya yang tidak pernah sopan terhadapnya.

"Kalau begitu, bersikaplah layaknya seorang kakak maka aku akan mengakuimu sebagai kakak." Ujar bocah setan itu dan mengenyit heran melihat pelipis sosok di hadapannya yang sekarang sedang memakai plester lukanya. "Bermain-main eh?"

"_Ne_~ tapi tidak menyenangkan, langsung kalah semua. Ah iya, kau tau? Murid seangkatan kita, kalau tidak salah sih iya." Ia mengingat-ingat warna dasi yang membedakan tiap angkatan di sekolah barunya. "Iya, warna dasi angkatan kita biru muda 'kan? Nah, kau kenal dia tidak, rambutnya pirang pucat nyaris putih." Tutur Donghae panjang lebar.

"Ah, Hyukie-_hyung_ maksudmu? Dia sih sahabatnya Minimi, tentu aku kenal. Waeyo? Kau mau bermain-main dengannya? Kusarankan tak usah, Hyukkie-_hyung_ memang ramah dan manis, tapi ia seperti anak yang anti sosial. Akan susah mendekatinya kalau kau tak punya perasaan tulus."

"YA! Siapa bilang aku mau bermain-main dengannya huh?"

"Sudahlah, aku mengenalmu dari kecil Hae. Aku sangat ingat, kau itu seorang _player_. Dan sangat kusarankan kau tidak mengusik Hyukie-_hyung_ kalau kau tak mau diamuk oleh Minimi."

"Ah, aku lupa dia sahabat si Manis yang Sangar milik Bocah Setan Cho Kyuhyun." Ujar Donghae pergi dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berniat melemparkan kaleng softdrink yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Aishh." Umpatnya kemudian.

.

.

.

TBC~~

Hulala~ anyyeong yeorobun! Adakah yang masih mengingat Key? Rasanya gak ya? lol. Key kembali update~ maaf membuat kalian menunggu.

Hohoho, fighting!


	2. Angel?

Melangkahkan kaki menuju keremangan malam. Melayangkan asa jauh ke dalam selabung mimpi yang tak berkesudahan. Lama, kelam, dan tak berujung. Sakit, perih dan penyesalan. Dan saat sebuah cahaya ajaib menerpa, semuanya terhapus. Semuanya berganti. Menjadi lebih baik? Atau menjadi lebih buruk? Terkadang memang lebih baik, namun tak jarang menjadi lebih buruk. Pilihan, pilihanlah yang menentukan semuanya. Langkahkan kakimu sesuai pilihan hatimu. Rasakan kebenaran yang berasal dari nurani terdalam. Percayailah nurani tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair :**

**HaeHyuk.**

**.**

**Genre :**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort and maybe a little bit of fluffy **

**.**

**Rate :**

**T+**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Mereka ya milik mereka sendiri, saat ini bernaung di bawah SMent dan member dari Super Junior.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Boys Love, DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ.**

**.**

.

.

**^^KOKORO KARA AISURU by KIM KEYRA^^**

**Just enjoy this fict.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

^Normal POV^

.

.

.

"Hyukkie _aegi_~~~ _Noona _pulang!" begitu menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam rumah sederhana milik keluarganya, Lee Sora, segera berteriak menyebut nama adik kesayangannya. Cukup _vocal_, dan cukup menggemparkan seisi rumah.

"_Noona, naega aegi anniya_. Aku sudah besar _noona_." Protes si adik yang sempat tersedak minuman yang sedang ia teguk saat mendengar panggilan kakaknya itu.

"_Ya_! Bukan _aegi_ bagaimana, minum saja masih berantakkan seperti ini. _Aigoo_, Hyukkie _aegi_~." Bantah Sora sembari menyeka lelehan minuman yang tercecer di sekitar mulut sang adik.

"Itu _'kan_ salah _noona_ juga, ada apa _noona _berteriak seperti tadi?" tanyanya setelah sang kakak selesai membersihkan dirinya.

"Kau tahu? Kampusku akan mengadakan festival, kau mau mengikuti kompetisi yang diadakan?" Tanya Sora yang kini sedang melangkah menuju kulkas hendak mengambil air minum untuk dirinya sendiri.

"_Dance_?" sang adik mengerutkan keningnya sedikit ragu dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Menurutmu apalagi _pabo dongsaengie_? Tentu saja _dance_, memang apalagi? Kau mau ikut kompetisi menyanyi lagu _trot_ begitu?" Sora memukul pelan kepala adiknya yang sedikit lamban itu.

"Kau menyebalkan _noona_." Gerutu Eunhyuk dan segera berlalu ke ruang makan yang tak jauh dari dapur tempatnya.

"Hyukkie mau mengikuti kompetisi itu?" sang eomma yang saat ini sedang mengambilkan makanan untuk sang suami, menanyakan hal yang sedari tadi sedang didiskusikan oleh kedua anak kebanggaannya.

"_Mollayo eomma, noona_… memang kompetisinya kapan?"

"Sekitar tiga minggu lagi,_ wae_? Kau ikut _'kan_?"

"Ngg…" Eunhyuk tampak sedikit mengernyit bingung, pasalnya selama dua minggu ke depan ia dan sekolahnya memiliki agenda tersendiri untuk anak baru. Dan tidak mungkin baginya hanya mempersiapkan diri dalam waktu seminggu. "Aku… akan ikut. Yah sekalian aku melihat kampus _noona_." Putusnya kemudian.

"Yay,_ nae aegi_ memang tak akan mengecewakan aku~." Sora yang sangat girang itupun mengacak surai platina sang adik dan tersenyum senang setelahnya.

Ya, memang kelihatan janggal. Mengapa Sora begitu senang melihat sang adik berlomba? Bukannya sudah biasa? Ada alasan lain sebenarnya.

Dia hanya ingin adiknya dilihat oleh orang banyak. Sebagai Lee Hyukjae yang menawan jika berada di atas panggung. Ia ingin adiknya melupakan bayang-bayang memuakkan itu. Ia ingin adiknya bersosialisasi. Hanya itu saja. Keinginan yang sederhana.

"Jika butuh apa-apa, minta pada _appa nde_?" _appa_ mereka berdua memang sangat mendukung apapun yang dilakukan oleh kedua anaknya. Tak ada sedikitpun kekangan, dan tak ada sedikitpun larangan. Karena keduanya selalu melakukan hal yang positif.

.

.

.

"Hankyung _seongsaenim_, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan." Siang itu Eunhyuk terlihat memasuki ruang guru, dan ia segera menuju meja Hankyung, salah seorang guru di sana.

"Ah? Hyukjae-sshi. Ada apa?" guru yang satu ini memang tak pernah meninggalkan kesan menakutkan pada setiap muridnya, senyuman ramah selalu menghiasi wajah orientalnya.

"Boleh saya meminjam ruangan klub _seongsaenim_ selama tiga minggu ini?" mulai Eunhyuk.

"Ah, kau mau mengikuti kompetisi lagi? Kenapa masih canggung dan meminta izin seperti ini sih? Seakan kau baru sekali akan meminjam ruangan klubku saja. Kali ini kau mengikuti kompetisi di mana Hyukjae-sshi?" Sepertinya Hankyung akan menyetujui permintaan yang diajukan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Di kampus kakak saya, mereka akan mengadakan festival tahunan. Dan saya diminta kakak saya untuk mengikuti _dance_ kompetisinya."

"Ah, kalau tidak salah kakakmu kuliah di salah satu _SKY_ universitas kan?"

"_Nde seongsaenim_."

"Aku mengerti, baiklah, ini kunci ruangan klub. Biar nanti aku yang akan mengatakannya ke ketua klub _dance_."

"Tidak usah _seongsaenim_. Biar saya sendiri yang mengatakkannya pada Sungmin-_hyung_. Baiklah _seongsaenim,_ saya permisi dulu." Pamit Eunhyuk singkat dan membungkuk singkat sebelum keluar dari ruangan guru tersebut.

"Anak itu mau meminjam ruangan klubmu lagi Han?" salah satu guru yang kebetulan berada di sana melihat percakapan keduanya dan segera menghampiri Hankyung begitu Eunhyuk keluar dari kelas.

"_Nde_, Heechul-ah. Anak yang berbakat, tapi sayang sekali. Cara berkomunikasinya cukup kaku. Ah, bahkan Sungmin yang bersahabat dengannya saja tak bisa membuatnya masuk ke klubku." Gerutuan gemas dilayangkan oleh Hankyung yang kini menyadarkan kepalanya ke atas meja kerjanya itu.

"Sudahlah, anak itu benar-benar pengecualian Han. Selama ia membawa harum nama sekolah kenapa tidak? Nah, aku masuk ke kelas duluan. _Kekeke,_ tak sabar rasanya melihat muka depresi mereka di pagi hari." Dan Heechulpun meninggalkan Hankyung dengan seringaian yang terpoles sempurna di wajahnya.

"Manusia yang satu ini, senang sekali sih melihat anak orang menderita." Gerutuan yang keluar setelah Heechul keluar dari ruangan guru itu tentu saja benar-benar dilontarkan sesudah Heechul keluar, karena kalau tidak… yah tak bisa dibayangkan lagi apa yang akan terjadi pada Hankyung.

.

.

.

^Eunhyuk POV^

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang sempurna, semua orang sangat mengetahui itu semua. Aku pun bukanlah manusia yang sempurna, bukanlah manusia yang memiliki segalanya. Masa laluku pun bukanlah masa lalu yang pantas untuk diceritakan. Memalukan malah. Sangat memalukan sekaligus menjijikan.

"Sial, kenapa aku harus mengingat itu lagi."

.

.

.

^Normal POV^

.

.

.

Setelah menggumam tidak jelas, Lee Hyukjae segera menutup sebuah pintu loker yang tentu saja itu miliknya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang klub _dance. _Yang pastinya saat ini sudah sangat sepi, mengingat jam pulang sekolah sudah berlalu sejam yang lalu.

"Ah, Sungmin _hyung_. Belum pulang?" Hyukjae yang mendapati Sungmin masih berada di ruangannya itupun cukup terkejut.

"_Nde_ Hyukkie-yah, Kyu belum menjemputku. Katanya sih ada diskusi kelompok. Sudah sejam lebih dan belum datang." Gerutuan Sungmin itu diakhiri dengan bibir Sungmin yang dimajukan pertanda ia kesal.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana kalau kau memperhatikan tarianku sembari menunggu Kyuhyun?" Hyukjae memberi sedikit solusi agar Sungmin tak begitu bosan.

"Ah iya, kompetisi itu ya. Kau yakin bisa mempersiapkan dirimu? Sekolah kita _'kan_ juga sibuk dengan festival tahunan?"

"Kalau aku tidak bisa, tak mungkin aku menerima tawaran Sora noona, hyung. Nah, aku mulai ya hyung." Setelah semua persiapannya siap, Hyukjae segera berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan dan menghadap cermin besar yang akan menampilkan detail dari setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan.

Sungmin seperti biasanya, akan jadi _partner_ yang dibutuhkan Hyukjae. Memperhatikan Hyukjae saat sedang menari, memberi arahan bagaimana gerakan yang mungkin akan lebih indah jika gerakan itu dipakai. Layaknya guru, Sungmin selalu diminta Hyukjae untuk melihat tariannya.

Seperti sekarang ini, Hyukjae sedang menari. Benar-benar menari, bukan hanya sekedar menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya.

Anak itu terlihat berbeda. Serius, misterius, sensual dan polos di saat yang bersamaan. Seakan menari adalah helaan nafasnya, seakan menari adalah _partner _terbaiknya, seakan menari adalah tujuan hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Hei bocah setan, belum pulang?" Donghae yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, setengah berlari malah.

"_Aissh, namja_ ikan ini. Kau sedang apa? Kenapa belum pulang?" Kyuhyunpun sedikit memperlambat langkah kakinya.

"Tertidur di atap sekolah, dan baru saja mengambil ini." Tunjuk Donghae pada tas yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

"Aisssh, anak ini. Ah, kau sudah memutuskan akan masuk klub apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Mungkin klub _dance_, kau tahu sendiri, aku hanya tertarik dengan _dance_." Ujar Donghae sedikit ragu apakah ia harus mengikuti kegiatan klub atau tidak.

"Ah, kalau begitu ayo ikut aku. Aku akan ke ruangan klub_ dance_, untuk menjemput Sungmin _hyung_. Sekalian kau melihat ruangan klub." Tawar Kyuhyun yang segera disetujui oleh Donghae.

.

.

.

Pernah kau melihat malaikat? Malaikat yang sedang menggoda tubuhmu dengan tubuh indahnya? Malaikat yang tanpa sengaja menggerakan tangannya seakan memintamu datang untuk menjamahnya?

Oke, pikiran itulah yang melayang-layang di kepala Donghae saat ini. Begitu ia masuk ke ruangan klub _dance_, yang ia lihat adalah pemandangan menggiurkan. Bagaimana tidak? Lee Hyukjae yang sedang menari itu sangat menggodanya.

"Eunhyuk _hyung_ ada di sini juga? Kenapa kau malah bilang sedang sendirian Min_ hyung_? Kau ini, aku _'kan _khawatir jadinya." Gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Hyukkie baru datang tiga puluh menit yang lalu, kau yang kelamaan datang." Gerutuan yang dibalas dengan gerutuan juga.

"Ah,_ hyung_. Aku sepertinya hanya sebentar saja. Aku sudah dijemput." Tanpa repot-repot mengganti pakaiannya, Hyukjae segera berpamitan.

"Ah, Lee Donghae _imnida. Bangapseumnida._" Entah, Donghaepun sedikit malu dengan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Menghadang jalannya orang yang sedang bergegas dang memperkenalkan namanya.

"_Ye_? Ah, Lee Hyukjae _imnida._" Ujar Hyukjae datar.

"Eung, ini… tunggu sebentar…" Donghaepun terlihat merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, "ini handuk kecilmu yang waktu itu, sudah kubersihkan. _Gomawo_~." Ujar Donghae sembari menyerahkan handuk kecil yang pernah diberikan Hyukjae padanya.

"Ah,_ ye_." Hyukjaepun segera memasukkan handuk itu ke tas nya. "Sungmin _hyung, _Kyuhyun. Aku pulang." Pamit Hyukjae sekali lagi. Dan berlalu dengan cepat setelah menganggukkan singkat kepalanya pada Donghae yang tak henti-hentinya menatapi Hyukjae.

"_Awww, appo… ya!_ apa masalahmu Min _hyung_!" gerutu Donghae begitu kepala belakangnya menjadi landasan terbang untuk sebuah botol minum, dan begitu ia berbalik, Sungmin menatapnya dengan geram.

"Jangan menjadikan Hyukkie ku korban mu yang selanjutnya, _cassanova_ kacangan." Sungminpun segera berlalu dari ruangan itu, dan segera menyuruh keduanya ikut keluar dari dalam ruangan yang akan segera ia kunci.

"Mati kau ikan." Dengan seringaiannya Kyuhyunpun berlalu dan mengikuti Sungmin.

"Aku rasa kalian salah…" gumaman Donghae itu hanya didengar oleh angin sore yang menerbangkan beberapa helaian daun yang terlepas dari rantingnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ini udah lebih panjang belum?

Hehe,

Ah iya, ada yang bingung sama beberapa istilah Jepang yang Key pakai di ff ini ya.

Oke, Key jelasin sesimpelnya aja ya.

-Hikikomori, keadaan diman seorang pelajar Jepang mengurung dirinya didalam kamar dalam kurun waktu 4 bulan atau lebih dan gak ada komunikasi dengan dunia luar selain menggunakan internet. Mereka biasanya mengalami ini kalau mereka dibullying, atau nilai mereka jelek sampai-sampai bikin mereka malu ke sekolah.

-kyou iku mama, pendidikan ada di tangan ibu. Di Jepang, ibu berperan besar dalam pendidikan anak. Karena itu, banyak anak-anak di Jepang yang lumayan tertekan dengan ajaran ini. Tau sendiri 'kan ibu-ibu itu gimana cerewetnya? Terlebih lagi kalu nilai mereka jelek, itu berarti si ibu gak becus ngajarin anaknya. Biasanya dapat cap jelek dari sekitar. Hh~ Jepang dengan semua perspektif luar yang sangat mereka pikirkan.

-kokoro kara aisuru, eunggg, lebih ke gini artinya "Mencintaimu setulus hatiku" kayak gitu, hehe.

Nah segitu aja dulu~


	3. Sora to Kaze

Pernahkah kalian coba melihat langit?

Melihat. Hanya sekedar melihat.

Dan membaca, membaca langit.

Pernahkah?

Jika langit menyebarkan birunya yang indah,

Kalian merasa hari itu akan baik?

Tidak, membaca langit tak semudah itu.

Kalian kenal angin?

Angin, dapat menyampaikan apa yang terjadi pada langit.

Pergerakkan awan di langit, angin lah penyebabnya.

Guratan kelabu di langit, angin terlebih dahulu yang mengabarkan.

Jadi, apa kalian bisa membaca langit sekaligus sang angin?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KOKORO KARA AI SURU chapter tiga, UPDATE~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair :**

**HaeHyuk.**

**.**

**Genre :**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort and maybe a little bit of fluffy**

**.**

**Rate :**

**T+**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Mereka ya milik mereka sendiri, saat ini bernaung di bawah SMent dan member dari Super Junior.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Boys Love, DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^KOKORO KARA AISURU by ****CHO YEONG GI**

**Just enjoy this fict.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

^Normal POV^

.

.

Lee Donghae, terkenal sebagai seorang yang ramah, semua orang sangat mengenal sikapnya yang _easy-going_ itu. Lee Donghae, menggambarkan setiap rasa yang ia rasakan dengan sangat jelas melalui mimik wajahnya. Lee Donghae, akan mengatakan suka jika ia suka, dan akan mengatakan benci jika ia benci. Sesuai dengan golongan darahnya, ia akan bersikap sempurna dan tertata. Ia akan mengejar siapapun yang saat itu ia sukai dan akan memutuskan orang itu begitu ia merasa bosan. Sangat tertata. Lee Donghae, tak semua cerita buruk bersemayam dalam sikapnya. Hanya saja, ia lebih sering memunculkan sikap menyebalkannya. Akan tetapi, Lee Donghae tetaplah Lee Donghae. Yang tak bisa menyembunyikan rasanya. Seperti saat ini…

"_YA_! Lee Donghae! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat selesaikan kegiatanmu. Jangan melamun. Kau kira ini jam berapa? Ayo cepat pulang…"

Lee Sungmin, ketua klub, sedang memarahi Lee Donghae. Lee Donghae, anak baru klub _dance._ Bagaimana tidak kesal sehingga harus marah. Bukannya menata _sound system _dengan benar, dia malah melamun dan tidak sengaja malah membesarkan volume musik, bukannya mematikannya dan segera berkemas. Memang harus berkemas _'kan_? Kegiatan klub sudah selesai.

"_Hyung_, Lee Hyuk Jae tidak datang latihan? Apa tak apa-apa jika ada anggota yang mangkir?" Tanya Donghae disela-sela kegiatannya mengemas peralatan.

"Hyukkie bukan anggota klub." Jawab Sungmin sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke hadapan cermin besar yang berada di hadapannya.

"Eih? _Jinjja_? Kemarin aku melihat dia berlatih _hyung_, bukannya hanya anggota saja ya yang boleh memakai ruangan klub?"

"Lee Donghae, sebenarnya alasan kau masuk ke klub ini apa? Memang menyukai _dance_ atau karena seorang Lee Hyuk Jae?" pandangan sinis Sungmin layangkan pada Donghae yang kini sedang menatapnya dari cermin itu.

"Aku memang menyukai _dance_, _hyung_. Kau sangat mengetahui itu. Dan, Lee Hyuk Jae, anggap saja itu bonusnya." Jawab Donghae ringan, seringan langkah kakinya pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang kini sedang mengamuk.

"_YA_! LEE DONGHAE! KAU MAU MATI YA!" Sungmin berlari mengejar Donghae yang hampir saja keluar dari ruangan klub kalau saja di hadapannya tidak berdiri subjek yang semenjak tadi dibicarakan oleh mereka berdua.

"Ah,_ annyeong_." Sapa Hyuk Jae singkat.

"Kau datang Hyukkie? Ku kira hari ini tidak, biasanya kau selalu pulang cepat setiap Kamis." Sungmin yang kini berjalan menghampiri Hyuk Jae nampak bingung saat melihat Hyuk Jae ada di ruangan klub.

"Beberapa minggu ini tidak, _hyung_. Nah, boleh aku memakai ruanganmu?"

"Kau ini, selalu meminta izin. Pakailah sesukamu, nah, _hyung_ dan si muka ikan ini pulang dulu _nde_?" sebelum meninggalkan Hyuk Jae dan mengamit lengan Donghae serta menarik kasar Donghae, Sungmin menyempatkan untuk mengacak pelan rambut Hyuk Jae.

"_Nde_,_ josimhae hyung_."

Setelah keadaan ruangan itu sepi, Hyukjae bersiap. Memang terlihat aneh, saat seorang murid yang bukan anggota klub memakai ruangan klub tersebut. Terlebih lagi, kedua orang tuanya pun mampu untuk membuat ruang latihan yang bahkan lebih besar dan lebih nyaman dari ruangan latihan sekolahnya itu. Tapi… begitulah Lee Hyuk Jae dengan pemikirannya yang hanya sedikit saja orang yang bisa menebaknya.

"Ah… lelah…" gerutunya sejam kemudian. Ya bagaimana tidak lelah, jika seharian ini dia selalu sibuk mengecek persiapan festival sekolahnya. Biarpun _minim_ kata-kata dan terkesan lemah, sosok Hyuk Jae yang sekarang adalah sosok dengan karisma kuat yang membuat orang lain akan mematuhi ucapannya.

"Untukmu…" sebuah suara dan sensasi dingin segera saja membuat bulu kuduk Hyuk Jae meremang. Dan setelah dia menoleh ke belakang ia melihat seseorang yang sebelumnya bersama dengan Sungmin. Errr… Lee Dong Hae kalau tidak salah.

"Ah.. kau."

"Yah… reaksi apa itu? Ini." Donghae segera saja menyodorkan sebuah minuman _isotonic_ yang tadinya menempel di pipi Hyuk Jae.

"Ah.. _gamsahamnida_."

Donghae hanya bisa memandang bingung ke arah Hyuk Jae dan entah sadar atau tidak saat ini jari telunjuk Donghae sedang menekan-nekan pelan pipi Hyuk Jae.

"Yah… kau ini manusia kan? Kenapa mukamu seperti ini? Mukamu seperti langit mendung, tidak sepadan dengan tarianmu barusan. Ish… jadi manusia itu jangan terlalu kaku dong." Kekanak-kanakan memang. Tapi itulah sisi sebenarnya Lee Donghae.

Sebenarnya, tindakan kekanak-kanakan Donghae itu menimbulkan seulas warna merona di pipi yang barusan saja dia tekan itu.

"Hyuk Jae _ssi_, ah _anni_… Aku panggil Hyukkie saja ya, seperti Sungmin _hyung_. Boleh?" Hyuk Jae hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawabannya.

"Ungg… memangnya menari sendirian itu menyenangkan Hyukkie? Kalau aku _sih_, biarpun tidak sebagus tarianmu barusan… aku tidak suka menari sendiri. Memiliki _partner_ itu lebih menyenangkan." Ujar Donghae.

"Benarkah?" Hyuk Jae kini memandangi Donghae yang juga sedang menatapinya.

"Tentu. Setidaknya kita bisa membagi pemikiran kita dengan_ partner_ kita, dan gerakan kita jadi lebih bervariasi. Dulu aku _sih_ seperti itu…" Donghae sedikit memenggal ceritanya untuk melihat reaksi Hyuk Jae.

"Dulu?" dan sesuai dengan harapannya, Hyuk Jae memang bereaksi.

"Iya dulu, _partner_ku yang dulu itu sekarang marah padaku _sih_. Aku ini teman yang jahat untuknya _sih_." Ucapan itu dilontarkan begitu saja oleh Donghae. Memang, beban yang ada lebih berat dibandingkan intonasi suaranya itu.

Sementara itu Hyuk Jae beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera mengemasi peralatannya. Melintasi ruangan latihan itu dan dan sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan itu. Donghae yang melihat itu tentunya segera mengikuti Hyuk Jae.

Dan begitu mereka sudah berada di koridor sekolah, beranjak dari sekolah untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Hyuk Jae berkata…

"Teman yang jahat maupun orang yang jahat… takkan memiliki mata sebening itu Donghae _ssi_." Sama seperti Donghae yang suka berlaku sesuai kata hatinya, Hyuk Jae pun sering mengatakan sesuatu sesuai dengan apa yang dirasakannya.

Hyuk Jae terus saja berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya, meninggalkan Donghae yang termenung sendiri.

"Jadi… dia bisa mengerti aku?" gumam Donghae seperti orang linglung. Sebuah senyum yang manis terlukis di bibir Donghae. "Tidak salah aku kabur dari Sungmin _hyung_ tadi." Dan ia pun berlari untuk menyamai posisi Hyuk Jae.

"Hei, kuantar pulang?" tawar Donghae begitu langkah mereka sudah sejajar.

"Jangan terlalu baik padaku." Tolak Hyuk Jae yang membuat alis mata Donghae menyatu karena bingung.

"Aku ini kan… sudah kubilang aku ini orang jahat. Jadi… ayo ikut." Tak mempedulikan apapun lagi Donghae menarik tangan Hyuk Jae menuju motornya.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie _yah_~ tadi siapa?" saat ini Lee Sora sibuk menanyai adiknya yang ia dapati pulang bersama orang lain. Sungmin yang Sora kenal sebagai teman adiknya saja tak pernah ke rumah mereka ataupun sekedar mengantar adik manisnya itu. "Ayolah, katakan pada _noona_~ siapa _namja_ tampan yang mengantarmu pulang tadi Hyukkie _yah_~."

"Hanya kenalan baru yang mengaku sebagai orang jahat, _noona_."

"Yah, bohong. Kenalan baru dan jahat apanya, dia saja mengantarmu pulang dari menyapa _noona_ tadi. _Ish,_ adik _noona_ mau jadi pembohong ya?" Sora gemas sendiri karena adiknya itu terkesan seperti menutupi sesuatu.

"Aku tidak bohong _noona_…" gerutu Hyuk Jae kesal dengan tingkah _noona_nya.

"_Ish_… anak _appa _dan _umma _ternyata ada di rumah tapi malah mengacuhkan _appa_ dan _umma_nya yang baru saja pulang? Benar-benar ya kalian ini." Orang tua mereka yang baru saja pulang setelah jam makan malam itu berlalu segera saja menghampiri anak-anak mereka yang terlihat sedang berdebat di meja makan.

"_Appa_,_ umma_… _noona_ menggangguku lagi." memang dasar _maknae_ keluarga Lee. Setegar apapun kelihatannya, dia tetap saja manja terhadap kedua orang tuanya saat sang kakak mengganggunya seperti ini.

"Eh? Bukan! Siapa yang mengganggumu, _noona_ kan hanya bertanya… siapa yang mengantarmu pulang tadi." Sora menatap tajam adiknya yang saat ini sedang mengamit lengan sang ibu dengan mata bulatnya itu.

"Memangnya siapa Hyukkie _yah_?" Tanya Ibunya itu, sementara sang ayah hanya memandang dengan minat ke anak bungsunya itu.

"Itu… hanya kenalan baru. Aku pernah meminjamkan sapu tanganku dan mengantar pulang tadi mungkin hanya balasannya. Jadi jangan menatapiku seperti itu _appa_…" Hyuk Jae menunduk canggung saat menyadari tatapan ayahnya.

"Hahaha, musim semi yang indah… anakku sepertinya sedang merasakan musim semi." Setelah berujar seperti itu kepala keluarga Lee itu berjalan ke kamar mereka diikuti oleh sang istri.

"_Appa_ benar, musim semi~." Sorapun segera beranjak ke ruang keluarga, meninggalkan adiknya yang kebingungan.

"Kalau aku tidak salah, sekarang sedang musim gugur kan? Tadi saja di jalan banyak daun _maple_ yang berguguran. Mereka… tidak sedang sakitkan?" Hyuk Jae itu polos atau hanya belum menyadari musim semi yang sebenarnya?

.

.

.

"Pagi Hyukkie _yah_!" sapa Donghae saat melihat Hyuk Jae yang baru saja datang ke sekolah.

"Pagi Donghae _ssi_." Sapa Hyuk Jae singkat.

"Santai saja denganku, jangan sekaku itu. Donghae saja sudah cukup." Koreksi Donghae dan Hyuk Jae hanya mengiyakan saja. "Hari ini latihan lagi?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Sepertinya tidak, aku ada urusan lain." Jawab Hyuk Jae.

"Ah seperti itu…"

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan yang tercipta, hanya ritme musim semi yang terdengar dan menjadi musik pengiring mereka.

.

.

.

"Anak nakal ini, apa dia berniat kabur lagi? Donghwa _yah_, lihat adikmu. Sedang apa bocah nakal itu." setelah mengiyakan ucapan sang ayah, Donghwa segera beranjak menuju kamar sang adik.

"_Yeobo_, jangan terlalu kasar pada anakmu sendiri…" Ibu Donghae mencoba menasehati sang suami yang terkadang terlalu keras pada anak-anak mereka.

"Mereka itu masih butuh arahan kita, kalau tak terarah nantinya seperti Donghae, dan kau jangan selalu bersikap lembut seperti itu." sergah sang suami.

"Jika batu kau hantam dengan batu, akan sama-sama hancur. Begitu pula dengan mereka, jika kau hanya bisa memarahi mereka yang ada mereka takkan menyegani dirimu. Anak-anak itu harus kita rengkuh dalam kasih sayang. Bukannya direngkuh dengan api. Jika kau ingin anak-anak mematuhimu jangan hanya bisa berteriak di depan muka mereka. Percayalah, kasih sayang bisa jauh lebih besar dampaknya dalam mengurus kedua anak-anak kita." Setelah berujar seperti itu sang ibu segera menyusul anak tertua mereka.

"Kalau aku tidak keras pada mereka, kejadian yang lalu pasti terulang. Kau tidak mengerti itu semua." Gumaman lirih itu dikeluarkan oleh kepala keluarga itu.

.

.

.

"_Noona_, aku benar-benar harus ikut ya?" Hyuk Jae bertanya pada kakaknya itu saat mesin mobil keluarganya telah mati dan berhenti di sebuah hotel kelas atas.

"Baru bertanya seperti itu saat sudah sampai, _paboya_~." Sora memukul pelan kepala adiknya itu, benar-benar…

"_Aissh_." Ringis Hyuk Jae kesakitan.

"Hei, nona muda dan tuan muda yang di sana, sampai kapan kalian akan membiarkan pasangan tua renta ini menunggu kalian?"

"_Appa_… apa-apaan _sih_ itu." gerutu Sora saat mendengar gurauan ayahnya. Ia pun segera berjalan ke arah kedua orang tuanya dan mengamit lengan ayahnya itu, sementara Hyuk Jae segera menghampiri sang ibu dan membiarkan ibunya mengamit lengannya.

.

.

.

"Donghwa _yah_, Donghae _yah_. Kenalkan, ini rekan bisnis _appa_ sekaligus sahabat lama _appa_. Kapan kalian kembali dari Jepang?" Ayah Donghae segera saja mengajak anak-anaknya untuk berkenalan dengan keluarga sahabatnya.

"Lee Donghwa _imnida_. _Bangapseumnida_." Donghwa mengenalkan dirinya, sementara Donghae masih berdiri di belakang sang kakak.

"Ah, Donghwa _yah_ semakin tampan saja. Kami sudah beberapa tahun ini di Korea." Jawab sang sahabat lama itu.

"Lee Donghae _imnida_." Saat Donghae baru saja mengenalkan dirinya, Hyuk Jae dan ibunya baru saja menghampiri mereka.

"Donghae _yah_?" Tanya Hyuk Jae bingung karena melihat Donghae berada di sana.

"Lho? Hyukkie? Ada di sini? Bukannya tadi…" Donghae ingat jika Hyuk Jae mengatakan jika ia sedang ada keperluan sehingga tidak bisa berlatih.

"Memang, ini keperluan yang kukatakan tadi." Jawab Hyuk Jae.

"Ah, dan kenalkan anak ini adalah putra bungsu kami, Lee Hyuk Jae." Ayah Hyuk Jae mencoba mengenalkan anaknya pada kawan lamanya itu.

"Ah, _ye_. _Annyeong haseyo_, Lee Hyuk Jae _imnida_." Hyuk Jae pun menyikapinya dengan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal?" ayah Donghae bertanya pada sang anak saat sepertinya anak bungsunya dan anak bungsu sahabatnya itu terlihat saling mengenal. Sementara keluarga yang lain menatap penuh tanda tanya.

"_Appa_, _namja_ ini lho yang kemarin mengantar Hyukkie pulang…" dan Sora pun menyela keheningan sesaat yang terjadi sebelum Donghae maupun Hyuk Jae sempat menjawabnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong~ lol chinguya aku lagi UAS lho, dan malah nulis ff #plak

Nde yeorobun, mianhae telat update.

Happy reading, nde~


	4. Masa Lalu

Angin… tolong sampaikan kepadanya bahwa aku ada disisinya.

Awan… tolong turunkan hujan untuk memberitahukannya,

bahwa aku ada di sampingnya.

Waktu… meskipun takdir membutakan matanya,

tolong lindungi rasa cinta yang ada di dalam hatinya.

Aku mencintaimu… aku mencintaimu…

Gadis cantik yang lebih berharga daripada hidupku sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KOKORO KARA AI SURU chapter empat, UPDATE~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair :**

**HaeHyuk.**

**.**

**Genre :**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort and maybe a little bit of fluffy**

**.**

**Rate :**

**T+**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Mereka ya milik mereka sendiri, saat ini bernaung di bawah SMent dan member dari Super Junior.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Boys Love, DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^KOKORO KARA AISURU^^**

**Just enjoy this fict****, Polarisedeul~****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

^Normal POV^

.

.

.

"Jadi… kau anak dari teman _appa_ku ya Hyukkie…"

"Seperti yang kau dengar tadi Donghae _yah_…"

Keadaan tiba-tiba saja menjadi canggung untuk keduanya. Di dalam kepala mereka saat ini berkecamuk sekelebat masa lalu yang sempat terjadi di kehidupan mereka masing-masing. Seakan takut kenangan itu terkuak kembali. Mereka hanya takut… hubungan mereka akan menjadi semakin aneh jika kenangan itu keluar.

"Hahh…" Donghae menghela nafas setelah sekian lama tak ada satupun suara yang mereka keluarkan.

"…" Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya terdiam sembari memandangi lembayung malam nan kian pekat.

"Hyukkie…" memanggilnya dan menunggu sesaat reaksi apa yang akan diberikan oleh pemuda manis itu.

"Hm?" kini pandangan Hyukjae beralih pada Donghae yang sedang menatapnya.

"Boleh aku menceritakan sesuatu padamu?" Sejenak Donghae ragu akan reaksi selanjutnya yang akan diberikan oleh Hyukjae.

"Kenapa kau mau menceritakannya padaku? Kau tidak takut jika nanti aku menceritakannya pada orang lain?" tanya Hyukjae sembari mengerjapkan matanya, memberikan ekspresi lain darinya untuk dipandangi Donghae.

"Kau menceritakannya pada yang lain aku takkan takut. Aku hanya… takut kau menjauhiku setelah mengetahuinya." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Donghae kembali menghela nafasnya, dan kemudian memantapkan hatinya setelah kalimat Hyukjae…

"Ceritakanlah, apapun yang terjadi di masa lalumu… itu terjadi dulu. Aku tak berhak menghakimimu _'kan_ Donghae _yah_."

Setelah tercengang beberapa saat, Donghae kembali melanjutkan.

"Kau masih ingat kemarin aku mengatakan bahwa aku adalah teman yang jahat untuk _partner_ku." Mendengar kalimat itu Hyukjae hanya mengangguk dan menunggu Donghae melanjutkan kamlimatnya. "Aku jahat… karena aku membiarkannya terluka dan tidak bisa menari lagi. Dan kejadian ini membuat _appa_ku membenciku."

Ya… dulu Donghae membuat_ partner_nya tidak bisa melanjutkan tariannya karena cedera yang dialaminya. Cedera yang diakibatkan oleh keegoisan Donghae. Saat mereka sedang berdiskusi tentang gerakan tariannya, tiba-tiba saja Donghae marah saat gerakannya dikritik oleh sahabatnya itu. Adu mulutpun tak terelakkan serta, tanpa sengaja Donghae mendorong sahabatnya itu kearah sebuah cermin besar yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk memantau gerakan tarian mereka masing-masing.

Seketika… amarah dan tenaga yang berasal dari energi negatif itu menguap. Donghae lemas saat itu juga kala ia melihat sahabat sekaligus_ partner_nya itu mengerang kesakitan dan menutupi kedua matanya. Kedua mata yang telah bersimbah darah. Kedua mata yang seminggu kemudian dinyatakan buta permanen. Kedua mata yang takkan bisa melihat lagi. Kedua mata yang pada akhirnya merusak hubungan dua sahabat dan juga sepasang ayah dan anak laki-lakinya.

"Sekarang bagaimana keadaan sahabatmu itu Donghae _yah_?" tanya Hyukjae yang sedari tadi memasang ekspresi tak mudah terbacanya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu… selama sebulan setelah kejadian itu aku rutin mengunjunginya. Tapi, setelah itu ia menghilang. Dari yang kudengar, kedua orang tuanya membawanya ke luar negeri untuk berobat. Dan sampai sekarang aku masih belum tahu di mana dia sekarang."

.

.

.

Hyukjae saat ini sedang terbaring di atas ranjang hangatnya. Pikirannya melayang pada seorang pemuda yang bisa dikatakan sebagai kenalan barunya itu. Lee Donghae, entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, namun satu hal yang pasti, Hyukjae tidak menutup hatinya seperti biasa pada pemuda itu.

"Masa lalu ya… kurasa masa laluku yang lebih suram dibandingkan dia. Luka masa laluku pun lebih membekas, tapi… aku beruntung. Setidaknya aku memiliki keluarga yang mendukungku sepenuhnya." Mata bulat nan indah milik Hyukjae beberapa kali mengerjap dan beberapa kali bibir itu menguap, ia mengantuk, dan ia tak mau kembali memikirkan masa lalu yang menyebalkan baginya itu.

.

.

.

Sang fajar masih setia di peraduannya, namun sosok Hyukjae pagi itu sudah terlihat di salah satu ruangan sekolahnya. Ruang klub _dance_, ruangan yang selalu ia kunjungi akhir-akhir ini. Setelah melakukan pemanasan seperti biasanya, badan lincah Hyukjae mulai menari mengikuti irama. Ya, ia telah menciptakan _koreo_nya sendiri. Tarian indah itu hanya tinggal ia poles sedikit lagi agar hasilnya sempurna. Tubuh itu bergerak kesana-kemari sesuai dengan melodi lagu yang telah ia pilih. Tak ayal, tetesan peluh sesekali mengucur di tubuh itu. Nafas Hyukjae mulai memburu menjelang akhir dari tariannya itu.

Beberapa jam setelahnya, Hyukjae baru menyadari jika ia terlalu asik dengan tariannya dan melupakan waktu sekolahnya.

"Tiga puluh menit lagi jam istirahat pertama," setelah mengguman seperti itu, Hyukjae beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang memang tersedia di ruang latihan itu, untuk membersihkan badannya dan kemudian mengikuti pelajaran setelah jam istirahat.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie, kau baru datang?" tanya Donghae saat ia menghampiri salah satu bangku kantin yang diduduki Hyukjae.

"_Anni_, aku sudah datang dari pagi tadi." Balas Hyukjae yang masih saja menikmati makanannya.

"Lalu kenapa tidak masuk kelas? Aku dengar kau tidak mengikuti dua mata pelajaran hari ini?" tanya Sungmin yang memang datang bersama Donghae.

"Latihan." Jawab Hyukjae singkat, membuat Donghae mengernyit heran, sementara Sungmin mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Selalu lupa waktu kalau sedang menari ya, _hyung_." Kyuhyun yang semenjak tadi diam saja, pun ikut berkomentar.

"Hng hng." Balas Hyukjae yang masih saja fokus dengan makanannya.

"_Ya_! Lee Hyukjae…" gerutu Sungmin melihat kebiaasaan Hyukjae yang tak pernah bisa diganggu jika ia sedang makan. Sementara itu…

"_Hyung_… ukh…" Donghae yang dibuat kaget saat mendengar teriakan Sungmin, tanpa sengaja menelan makanannya bulat-bulat tanpa ia kunyah terlebih dahulu, membuatnya tersedak dan dengan reflek meraih kotak susu yang ada di depannya. "Kau ingin membuatku mati, _hyung_?" gerutu Donghae yang masih saja menepuk-nepuk dadanya, melotot kesal pada Sungmin yang hanya membalas dengan cengirannya saja

"_Hyung_…" Kyuhyun kini menatap Hyukjae yang sedang meminum susu strawberrynya dan juga Donghae yang masih saja bersitegang dengan Sungmin. "Tak jadilah…" gumam Kyuhyun.

'Bisa mati si ikan satu itu kalau Sungmin _hyung_ sampai tahu, itu _'kan_ kotak susu yang sama.' Kyuhyun membatin dan masih saja menatap bergantian antara Hyukjae dan Donghae yang tidak menyadari jika mereka baru saja berciuman secara tidak langsung.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

Huaaa, maaf lama banget gak update. Udah gitu isi chapter kali ini gak banget lagi. Jwaesonghamnida.

Makasih yang udah review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, silahkan dibaca ya kalau masih ada yang nunggu lanjutan ini.

Nde, Polarisedeul, enjoy it.

Annyeonghigaseyo~


End file.
